Of Nightmares and Lullabies
by Sparkle Girl
Summary: Future!Fic.  When his son has a nightmare, he needs Blaine to sing him a song. Fluffy one-shot.


**Title: **Of Nightmares and Lullabies.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine, with mentions of Rachel/Puck

**Summary:** Future!Fic. When his son has a nightmare, he needs Blaine to sing him a song.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Disclaimer:** None of the Characters, except my two OC's, belong to me.

**Authors Note:** This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

"Dada. Papa."

At the first sound, Blaine sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He yawned blearily and waited to see what had woken him up. "Dada, Papa." The cry came again, this time accompanied by a plaintive wail. He got out of bed, and padded toward the door. He leant down and lightly stroked Kurt's back when he lifted his head.

"Its okay babe, I've got him. Go back to sleep." Kurt murmured an agreement and then let his head fall back onto his pillow.

Without bothering to turn on the lights he padded barefooted down the hallway and gently opened the door. When he walked in from the glow from the night light they left on, he could see Nate standing at the end of the crib, his arms waving wildly and his face flushed and tear-stained. Blaine walked over and lifted him out of the crib and into his arms, stroking his back gently as Nate hiccuped softly, beginning to calm down now that Blaine had him in his arms.

"Hey buddy." he crooned gently, as Nate buried his hot face in the side of his neck, sniffling quietly. "What's wrong?" Nate raised his head and looked him straight in the eye with such a serious look on his face, Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"Bad dream." Nate said solemnly, his eyes filling up with fresh tears. "Monsters gonna get me." Blaine sighed and rubbed his back.

"You're okay, kiddo. Monsters aren't real remember? Papa and I told you that before." Nate just looked at him and Blaine shook his head. At just over two Nathaniel Anderson-Hummel was already his own person. Nate was the spitting image of Blaine, with curly hair and wide hazel eyes. In temperament however, he was more like Kurt, which made everyone laugh at Kurt's frequent frustration about his son. He was stubborn and had a flair for drama, with Kurt's comic timing and flair for throwing fits. The frustrating thing about Nate was that he had to figure everything out himself, just being told 'don't touch, its hot,' wasn't good enough, he had to try it for himself and see. This also apparently went for imaginary monsters as well, Blaine mused with a small sigh.

"They gon' come back and eat me up." Nate said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine sighed and moved to the rocking chair, sitting down and still holding Nate steady against him, started gently rocking.

"Nate, buddy. Listen to Dada, okay?" Nate let go of Blaine's neck and Blaine shifted him around until Nate was sitting astride his legs, facing him. "Monsters aren't real and nothing is going to hurt you as long as me and papa are hear okay? We will always protect you." Nate nodded and sighed, leaning into Blaine. Blaine pulled him closer. "You ready to go back to bed yet buddy?" Nate shook his head emphatically.

"Want a song." he said firmly and Blaine sighed then smiled.

"Okay, but just one, then you go back to bed, its late and little boys should be asleep." Blaine said, shifting both of them so that he was sat back against the back rest and Nate had his head on Blaine's shouder. Blaine put a foot out and gently started rocking them back and forward and Nate sighed then nudged his dad. "Sing." he said quietly and Blaine laughed.

"Okay buddy, I'll sing." He thought about it for a few seconds, discarding songs as they occurred to him, but then the perfect one sprung to mind and he smiled and started singing.

_Come stop your crying  
>It will be all right<br>Just take my hand Hold it tight  
>I will protect you<br>from all around you  
>I will be here<br>Don't you cry  
><em>

As he sang, Blaine kept up the rocking and stroked Nate's back slowly. He could feel Nate's breathing starting to slow down and he felt heavier, and Blaine smiled knowing he was starting to get sleepy. This was Nate's favourite song that never failed to make him sleep with a smile on his face.

_For one so small,  
>you seem so strong<br>My arms will hold you,  
>keep you safe and warm<br>This bond between us  
>Can't be broken<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<em>

Blaine kept his voice quiet not wanting to wake up Kurt. He couldn't believe they had been together twelve years, married for six and now they had a son. Living in New York wasn't easy at the best of times, but they made it work. Blaine worked as a music teacher, while Kurt worked as a designer for a fashion house, mainly working from home now so he could watch Nate.

Nate lifted his head and Blaine stopped singing. "Dada?" Nate said sleepily, "See Maya tomorrow, wanna play please." Blaine laughed.

"Sure buddy. I'll phone Noah and Rachel and see if Maya can come over for a play date tomorrow, okay?" Nate nodded sleepily and Blaine shook his head. Maya Puckerman was three years old and Nate's best friend. They were inseparable, which didn't surprise anyone considering how close their parents were.

They had all moved to New York for college, four kids from Ohio trying to make it in New York. Noah had been the surprise element, deciding he wanted to buckle down and work for his senior year so that he could get the hell out of Ohio. He did and earned a scholarship to NYU. Over the years, the four of them had made other friends, but the ties between them and the kids of the New Directions, now scattered across America, were still strong.

Nate brought Blaine out of his thoughts by tapping his nose gently with one small hand. "Sing Dada. Nate's gorilla song." Blaine laughed and resumed rocking.

"Okay baby." He took a deep breath and continued the song.

_Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<em>

_You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart, always  
><em>

_Don't listen to them  
>'Cause what do they know<br>We've got each other,  
>to have, to hold<br>They'll see in time  
>I know <em>

_Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on,  
>Now and forever more<em>

_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be in my heart, always  
>Always<em>

By the time the last note was dying, Nate was a limp weight on his chest snoring lightly. Blaine felt a weird sensation and looked up and into the amused eyes of his husband. He smiled and then frowned at Kurt. "I thought you were asleep." He said quietly, not wanting to disturb Nate. Kurt shrugged.

"I was, then I woke up and heard the unmistakable sound of my wonderful husband singing the gorilla song for the twentieth time this week." As Kurt was talking Blaine stood up, moving slowly and gingerly. Nate snuggled closer and sighed. Both men smiled and Kurt walked over to run his hand lightly down Nate's back, and give Blaine a gentle kiss.

"What was the bad dream about this time?" Blaine frowned. 

"The usual. Monsters going to get him." Kurt shook his head.

"That's it, I'm banning Monsters Inc until he's older." Blaine just shrugged, leaving Kurt to fight that battle with Nate. He walked over and laid Nate in his crib gently kissing his forehead and covering him with his blankets and making sure Parker, Nate's stuffed dog and prized possession was next to him. Stepping back Blaine let Kurt give Nate his own good kisses, then making sure the night lights were all switched on they walked out, closing the door partially behind them.

Walking up the hallway, Blaine yawned and looked at the clock on the wall. "3am?" he said plaintively "Next time, you're getting up." Kurt just smiled and walked into the room climbing into bed and settling down. Blaine climbed in beside him and settled down as Kurt threw one arm over his chest moving closer. As a thought occurred to him, Blaine grimaced. "On second thought, i'll get him any time he has a bad dream for the next fortnight. I'll owe you. See, I may have told Nate that I'd ask Noah and Rachel if Maya can come over and play today." Kurt raised his head to glare at his husband.

"Blaine Anderson, you will be not only getting up with him, you are in danger of being banished to the couch." Blaine looked at Kurt in surprise.

"You love Maya." Kurt nodded.

"You know I do, but Maya is her fathers daughter and whatever she can think of for the two of them to get up to, they do, the second my back is turned. Last time they flooded the toilet by flushing lego blocks down it. The time before that they drew all over the walls in Nate's bedroom." Blaine leant over and silenced his husband the best way he knew how. He kissed him.

After a minute or so, Blaine lifted his head and looked at his husband. "Well, how about been as how looking after Maya and Nate is such a burden, I ask Noah if they'll take Nate for a sleepover on Friday and we can spend the time together and relax." Blaine said with a wide grin and an exaggerated leer which made Kurt laugh and kiss him, then yawn, his eyelids starting to droop. "Great." Kurt said sleepily. "A nightmare day tomorrow with two boisterous children, made up to me by a child free adults only dirty night in with my incredibly hot husband at the weekend. I can live with that."

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurts temple. "Now that we've got that sorted, I suggest we get some sleep since our little monster will be awake in about four hours." Blaine settled back down and pulled Kurt down to lie on his chest and with a mumbled love you, Kurt sighed and within seconds was asleep. Blaine looked around the room with a sigh, and then closing his eyes drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
